Joke SCPs
Este es el índice de todos esos SCPs "Joke". Si estás interesado en crear un SCP Joke ten en cuenta lo siguiente: *'Los SCP Joke deben ser divertidos.' Normalmente los SCPs que no son divertidos no son muy bienvenidos. *'La cultura pop y las referencias a videojuegos no funcionan cuando son directas.' Así como los SCPs en la Lista Principal que están basados en la mitología o el folclore, por lo general, no funcionan a menos que se les agregue una buena dosis de giros con sabor a La Fundación SCP. Evangelion y las Pistolas de Portales no están permitidas. *'El índice de los Joke no es una caja para poner las ideas para SCPs que no fueron lo suficientemente buenas como para estar en la Lista Principal.' Los SCPs Joke son generalmente considerados más difíciles de escribir que los SCPs de la Lista Principal y son una de las cosas más difíciles de escribir para los nuevos autores (Junto con los Humanoides y los Keter). SCPs Jokes * NOMBRE CÓDIGO: Propuesta de Cimmerian/kaktus - "El Dios Quebrado" * NOMBRE CÓDIGO: Propuesta de Daveyoufool - "KEEP CALM AND APOLLY ON" * NOMBRE CÓDIGO: Propuesta del Dr. Palanez - "La Pregunta" *SCP-000-J - "El Catalogo de Ventas Oficial de La Fundación SCP" *SCP-0002-J - Toilet Humor *SCP-001-J - El Gran Botón Rojo *SCP-001-EX-J - Actas de la Reunión CKG *SCP-002-J - Tratamiento Amnésico *SCP-:3-J - Constructor de Lenguaje Memético *SCP-004-J - Stan el de Contabilidad *SCP-005-J-EX - "No, porque ella creerá que el habla sobre..." *SCP-006-J - QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESA COSA *SCP-007-J - Criatura Muffin No Identificada *SCP-008-J - Geoff *SCP-009-J - ¿Donde esta esto? *SCP-010-J - WHAT KETER I DON'T SEE ANY KETER *SCP-011-J - El Bebe *SCP-012-J - Special Comedy Procedures *SCP-013-J - The Cuttlefish of Ultimate Wisdom *SCP-014-J - Un Tenedor *SCP-016-J - ¿Es Eso un Misil en tu Bolsillo? *SCP-017-J - Campo de Desplazamiento de la Hora Narcisista *SCP-022-J - Metal Memético *SCP-026-J - A Cold Post *SCP-027-J - Schrödinger's Remote *SCP-028-J - PC Load Letter?! *SCP-029-J - Jesus Take the Wheel! *SCP-031-J - La Tarde de los Terrores *SCP-042-J - Billones de almohadas anómalas *SCP-048-J - Frase de Probabilidad Negativa *SCP-049-J - El Sujeto Plaga *SCP-50-AE-J - El Deagle *SCP-065-J - Cacti-Amigos Cantantes *SCP-069-J - "Hermanas de Cheyenne Point" *SCP-076-J - IN OWN WORDS *SCP-078-J - Piojos *SCP-80s-J - Cosas Extrañas *SCP-095-J - Tipo de Letra Anomala *SCP-096-J - NarrAway *SCP-100-J - Una Pila Humeante de Mierda *SCP-103-J - Confirmado *SCP-111-J - Un Inocente Hogar Suburbano *SCP-118-J - The Saltiest Doctor Alive *SCP-123-J - ¡Asombrosa Sustancia parecida a la Mantequilla! *SCP-145-J - Otro Día de Mierda en el Trabajo *SCP-164-J - Oído Mágico *SCP-169-J - The Big One *SCP-172-J - Never Bring a Fist to a Spear Fight *SCP-173-J - El Original "La Escultura" *SPC-173-J - A Fiesta Shark Statue Brutally Enforcing Vacation Time *SCP-184-J - La Ardilla Elaboración *SCP-1D6-J - La locura de Gygax *SCP-200-J - Refigerator Logic *SCP-222-J - Comportamiento Biofísica Contagiosa *SCP-231-J - 0.453592 Kilogramos de Carne *SCP-300-J - Our Glorious Ruler *SCP-309-J - hise sin querer un articulo *SCP-329-J - La Seeeñaaaaal Faaaantaaaasmaaaa *SCP-333-J - La Taberna Publica de Skippy *SCP-334-J - La Sala del Calcetín Perdido *SCP-343-J - Lata de Sopa Rusell's *SCP-404-J - El Panteón *SCP-419-J - Un hombre digno de confianza *SCP-420-J - La mejor ██████ en el Mundo *SCP-496-J - Dr. Margaret Aserrador-Sheen *SCP-500-J - Esa Perra *SCP-536-J - Está detrás de tu cabeza *SCP-543-J - Tweetle Beetles *SCP-579-J - Microtransacciones *SCP-616-J - Proceso de Reclutamiento Clase D *SCP-619-J - Campeonato del Cinturón *SCP-630-J - Una canción en sus Corazones *SCP-666-J - La Habilidad de Conducción del Dr. Gerald *SCP-666½-J - Las Rugientes Flamas del Infierno *SCP-682-J - EL REPTIL BIEN SUPER CHINGON *SCP-723-J - Sad Roach *SCP-724-J - Bad Roach *SCP-727-J - Un Objeto Celestial Malévolo *SCP-729-J - Peep Peep, Motherfucker *SCP-732-J - Tiny Ceramic Seahorse *SCP-777-J - Hoja Oscura *SCP-789-J - ¡¡El Fantasma Culo!! *SCP-800-J - Fútbol Americano *SCP-808-J - El Tesoro Perdido de la Isla del Capitán Azul *SCP-810-J - Un Perro en Necesidad de Fondos *SCP-885-J - La Incapacidad que tiene el Investigador Jacobs para lavar sus platos *SCP-900-J - Modern Major Keter-Class *SCP-930-J - ¡Tú pequeño mocoso! *SCP-938-J - Hell's Bell's *SCP-999-J - Hombre Raro en Calzones *SCP-1000-J - Pueblo de Viejas Esposas *SCP-1013-J - Ratas Árbol *SCP-1026-J - Sr. Alguien *SCP-1040-J - Un Contagio Mental Peligroso *SCP-1047-J - "El Troll" *SCP-1049-J - El Balde Macabro *SPC-1057-J - Ausencia de Tiburones Golpeables *SCP-1111-J - Una Computadora Funcionando *SCP-1131-J - ¡Funciona, chicos! ¡Créanme! *SCP-1132-J - Cabeza-Cañones *SCP-1150-J - Agujero Presupuesto *SCP-1162-J - "Doblar Sandwich" *SCP-1201-J - Esa Película *SCP-1212-J - Normas *SCP-1224-J - Duck-Class Personnel *SCP-1234-J - Un SCP *¡SCP-1333-J! - EL HOMBRE QUE GRITA *SCP-1344-J - Forma de Vida Parecida al Vidrio *SCP-1394-J - Conector Al Revés *SCP-1417-J - Meteorito Pasivo-Agresivo *SCP-1459-J - Esponja-X *SCP-1471-J - Procedimientos Sensuales de Contención *SCP-1472-J - Scranton Realty Anchors *SCP-1543-J - El Lanza Soles *SCP-1550-J - La Silla de Ruedas del Profesor *SCP-1595-J - Sweethearts *SCP-1622-J - Class-Action Lawfruit *SCP-1638-J - Una Oscura y Misteriosa Plancha de Impresión *SCP-1797-J - "GEORGE WASHINGTON ENTERTAINING A GENTLEMAN FRIEND WHILE PICKING HIS NOSE" *SCP-1830-J - Opening Line *SCP-1840-J - Lo Difícil de Vender *SCP-1851-J - Fibber Lake *SCP-1861-J - Battle Hymn of the Foundation *SCP-1912-J - The Land of REDACTED *SCP-1914-J - El silenciamiento Piano *SCP-1922-J - El Patético Sistema de los Cerdos Americanos *SCP-1938-J - Mary Tifoidea *SCP-1950-J - Locked away in the tallest Containment Cell *SCP-1955-J - Musical Audio Surveillance Distortion *SCP-1960-J - Esfera de piedra *SCP-1981-J - Just A Small Town Girl *SCP-1987-J - Solo Impresionante *SCP-1992-J - Tren Publicitario *SCP-1994-J - LA BOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA *SCP-2000-J - Dunky la Hombre Gato Funky 2000: Hombre Gato contraataca *SCP-2001-J - Enfermedad del Culo Laser *SCP-2006-J - Entidad Eldritch Metamórfica *SCP-2008-J - Forma de Vida Criptozoologica *SCP-2029-J - Desinteligencia Artificial *SCP-2041-J - Tanquepulta *SCP-2100-J - Fedora hervido *SCP-2103-J - "Hatbot" *SCP-2130-J - "But seriously, folks..." *SCP-2317-J - A Door to Another Parody *SCP-2383-J - Ciencia *SCP-2412-J - El Lapón *SCP-2421-J - El Síndrome Voto Positivo *SCP-2558-J - GatitosGlobo *SCP-2559-J - Portal al Plano de los Gatitos Infinitos *SCP-2600-J - Mafia de Bicicletas *SCP-2615-J - Clap Your Hands *SCP-2618-J - Then Who Was Nanners? *SCP-2935-J - O, Fin *SCP-2950-J - THE POSTCARD *SCP-3000-J - Kellogg's® Foundation Flakes™! *SCP-3V1L-J - El Plan Maestro *SCP-3136-J - En una Oscura y Tormentosa Noche... estaba Lloviendo *SPC-3284-J - Tiburones de Lava *SCP-3333-J - Angsty Teenage Plant *SCP-3467-J - Hombre-Come-Gallinas de Seis Pies *SCP-3999-J - Talloran's Sacrifice *SCP-4002-J - Cuajada de Rapiña *SCP-4055-J - Ugly Dog *SCP-4237-J - Objeto de Indescriptible Acción *SCP-4263-J - Ojos Saltones *SCP-4357-J - Demonio Cooperativo *SCP-4444-J - Campaña de Desinformación: Operación Oro Origen *SCP-4445-J - Campaña de Desinformación: Operación Valle Tridente *SCP-4590-J - Japucha *SCP-5040-J - Pandillas a Rayas *SCP-5150-J - Think Of The Children *SCP-5200-J - ¡¡¡SOLO DI NO!!! *SCP-5280-J - Sistema de Medición Anticuado *SCP-5308-J - La Colección *SCP-5417-J - The Deadly Nackle *SCP-5555-J - El Chibinador *SCP-5972-J - Aspiradora de la Compañia Kirby *SCP-6327-J - para brevedad *SCP-7000-J - Veni, Vidi, EXPURGADOS *SCP-7143-J - An Attractive Piece of Hardware *SCP-7394-J - HILARIOUS FARTING FROG CLICK NOW TO SEE *SCP-7475-J - Turbo Pulverizador de Tiburones 6000 *SCP-7560-J - Decadencia; los escritos del más sabio INVESTIGADOR, el Doctor Frank Gene Decray *SCP-7789-J - There are so many possible puns for this! Some are too phon-ny and others won't fly. *SCP-7800-J - Regla de los Cinco Segundos *SCP-8003-J - Why Bother? *SCP-8851-J - Procedimientos Super Baratos *SCP-9000.01-J - SKIP SHIP *SCP-10101-J - No es un Auto-Insertador en Absoluto *SCP-19316-J - Terminología Inapropiada *SCP-100000-J - Procedimiento 110-Overkill *SCP-1-800-J - SUPPLIES ARE LIMITED *SCP-41D3N73-J - Lotsa Pasta *SCP-47-47-J - Rusty, el Perro Maravilla *SCP-649-2568-J - Geografía Tecnicolor *SCP-1347-1353-J - What a Pestis *SCP-80-K-J - Chicken Corps *SCP-K9-J-EX - La Casa Encantada *SCP-L135-J - Hombre Psíquico Muy Poderoso *SCP-____-J - Procrastinar *[número-J|SCP-[cualquier número-J]] - Un Adjetivo Animal *SCP-????-J - Alguna maldita cosa en una caja *SCP-damej-J - damej robit *SCP-DEALS-J - BAJOS PRECIOS ANÓMALOS EN AUTOS USADOS *SCP-Jaguar-J - Junior Reseracher Hutchins' Incredible Automobile *SCP-META-EX-J - Please Don't Coldpost *SCP-O5-J - Sorry, I do not understand the command *SCP-ROCKS-J - A Pile Of Rocks That Need To Shut The Hell Up *SCP-SAFE-J - Algunos Seguros *SCP-SCP-J - It's Scippy! *SCP-SPOOKY-J - Un Veterano de la Guerra de los Esqueletos *SCP-TLDR-J - Un Documento Fácilmente Digestible *SCP-TTKU-J - Una Cosa Que te Matara *SCP-V1L3-J - Una Vil Máquina *SCP-WTF-J - The Worst *SCP-\̅\̅\̅\̅-J - El Sujeto es Consciente ¡Mascotas Super Adorables! (Día de las Bromas 2014) *Portada - La Fundación de las Mascotas Super Adorables *SCP-006-CU-EX - Insectitos Adorables *SCP-682-CU - El Lagarto Ickle más lindo *SCP-1548-CU - La Amada Star *SCP-2600-CU - La Cosita más adorable Otras Páginas Jokes *Las Cosas que el Dr. Bright no tiene permitido hacer en La Fundación *Problema Técnico de Solicitud de Página *Nueva Página de Solicitud de Emisión Técnica *Registro de Patos Anómalos *Formulario Estándar Para Criticas Negativas *La Gran Lista de SCPs Cliches Excesivos *Los Cliches y Tu: Una Película Educativa *Estereotipos de Autor __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Lista de SCPs